Cryptosporidium
Cryptosporidium (Crypto) is the main protagonist of the Destroy All Humans! series. He is the primary agent of the Furon operation to collect pure Furon DNA from humans of Earth. He takes orders from his superior officer, Orthopox. Voiced by J. Grant Albrecht and Sean Donnellan (Big Willy Unleashed). Overview Appearance Crypto looks similar to a Grey but with pointed teeth. His eyes are reflective like all Furons. Crypto wears a space suit with pieces of armor throughout the years. Personality Crypto is very aggressive, amoral, and sociopathic, making him a very effective soldier for the Furon Empire. He enjoys destroying and humiliating Earth's human race. He is ruthless and would stop at nothing to accomplish his mission, no matter what the cost is to others. In every battle, he would always prefer the direct approach (or to "blow stuff up" as he calls it) and even though he is capable of basic planning, Crypto has little regard for strategy or stealth, much to the dismay of his more calculating mission officer, Orthopox. While he started out by hating all humans, he mellows out in the sequels, no doubt due to spending years mingling with humanity. In the first game, he shows a mild perverted side when he's about to probe Miss Rockwell, but said perversion is exaggerated during later games, though this is probably due to him having acquired genitalia in his new clone bodies. When with others, enemies and allies alike, Crypto is very rude. Between being very sarcastic, mocking, or simply threatening to people, Crypto has few moments of honesty, usually when he's in trouble. He often speaks with a variety of wise-cracking remarks. Crypto is often inclined to killing those who he simply doesn't like, unless ordered against such urges due to mission requirements. Despite his sociopathic traits, he is not without morals. Crypto does show that he cares about his closest allies. He freaks out when Natalya dies on the moon and when Orthopox was almost destroyed in Fantasy Atoll. Crypto even tries to save the latter. He even mourns the Master when he witnessed his supposed death. Also, Crypto wouldn't kill his own people, claiming to be "a soldier, not a mass murderer", at least until he found out they were worthless duplicates. In the Big Willy Unleashed game, he called Colonel Kluckin insane for wanting to grind human bodies into fast food, with their brain stems still inside, implying that he doesn't just do what he does without reason. Biography Crypto's history is unknown up to the events of the games. He worked with Orthopox for quite some time before coming to Earth. His story can be divided up by the number of clones he's had. Cryptosporidium-136 The first Crypto clone to appear in the game. He's sent to Earth to find Furon DNA, but is accidentally shot down by a missile in mid-launch in Area 42. Human soldiers surround the Saucer, and Crypto emerges out mortally wounded. He tries to fight back after crashing, but he collapses to the ground. His weapons and Saucer are taken and reverse-engineered by Majestic to develop new weapons. 136 is dissected and leads to the unlocking of the Furon genes and the creation of Majestic's Psi-Mutants. His capture is the reason Crypto-137 urges Pox to come to Earth. His remains are later destroyed by Crypto-137 so no more experiments can be performed on his "brother". Cryptosporidium-137 (Destroy All Humans!) Orthopox and Crypto 137 are alerted to Crypto 136's predicament and Crypto urges Pox to go and rescue him. Since their species is dying out from lack of pure DNA, and humanity's gene pool has buried in them, a strand of Furon DNA, thanks to a Furon being on "shore leave" millennia ago from destroying the Martians, Pox agrees to this to collect DNA. Their new destination is the planet Earth. Crypto is sent to Earth to harvest Furon DNA from human brain stems, locate and rescue his previous clone, and spearhead a Furon invasion of Earth. Crypto-137 first landed on Turnipseed Farm in 1957 to search for the dominant species on Earth, which led to him destroying an infantry unit of the US Army. He headed towards Rockwell in order to investigate human culture. Though this led to the discovery of experiments by the military on local cows. After several missions in Rockwell and Santa Modesta, Crypto and Pox become aware of the Majestic, and begin crippling government attempts to undermine their mission. Majestic planned to control human minds to make them paranoid and aggressive, but Crypto stopped their plans and destroyed their base in Santa Modesta. He also found out about 136's fate in Area 42 and swore revenge. After destroying most of Area 42, Crypto headed toward Capitol City in order to hunt down General Armquist, but he crash landed in Union Town. Unlike 136, he survived this experience. After that, Crypto kills Armquist after he stopping his attempt to unite the four divisions of National Defense under the Majestic's leadership against the Furons. Later, he assassinated the President and went after Majestic's leader, Silhouette, to end their resistance once and for all. She had a giant, 50-foot robot with Huffman's brain inside it waiting to attack, but Crypto manages to beat it, then takes out Silhouette at the Octagon. With that, the Furon invasion seemed inevitable for the human race. Following Silhouette's death, the President seemed to be found alive and the invasion being proved a false alarm, but really, he is just a disguise for Crypto so he can set up "testing centers" across the nation to fight "toxic pollutants inside their minds". Those centers were really chambers to extract Furon DNA from the humans. In that moment, the Furons have already won the war, without the humans even knowing it. Cryptosporidium-138 (Destroy All Humans! 2) Crypto 137 died some time before 1969. His new clone, Cryptosporidium-138 was active from 1969 to sometime before 1979. He is the first Furon to have pure Furon DNA, which gave him improved mental abilities and fully functional genitalia which made some drastic changes in his personality. KGB spies learned of the Furon takeover of America and plan to eliminate them and undermine their mission. They use a nuclear missile to blow up the Furon Mothership and Pox with it, and try to assassinate Crypto in Bay City. Fortunately, he escaped with Pox (now a hologram) and begin their war with the KGB. Their efforts take them to places all over the world, like Albion, Takoshima, Tunguska, and the moonbase Solaris. Along the way, Crypto joins forces with the Russian spy, Natalya Ivanova and eventually her partner and ex-lover, Agent Sergei, who are looking to uncover a conspiracy hidden within the KGB. With Crypto's help, the ancient enemies of the Furons, the Blisk were discovered and they have been manipulating the Soviet Union so they can transform the Earth into a new Mars, since the Furons wiped them out and reduced Mars to a desert. The transformation of Earth into a radioactive ocean world would kill all of humanity, and inadvertently, leave no more Furon DNA to extract for the survival of the Furons. With this outcome in mind, Crypto continues to seek and destroy all Blisk. After much effort, Crypto finally managed to kill all of the Blisk with the help of a virus Pox had made, though it came at the cost of his human allies. Soon after, Crypto had cloned Natalya and mated with him. Cryptosporidium-138 (?) (Big Willy Unleashed) During the 70's, Crypto has left the presidency, broke up with Natalya, and moved to Harbor City, spending his days watching television. He was brought back into service when he found out about Orthopox's fast food franchise, Big Willy's. He now has a new mission to protect the restaurant's source of meat, the human corpses of whom Crypto sucks the brain stems out of. Crypto must now protect them from being exposed to the public. The plans then changed to eliminating the competition, Colonel Kluckin and all of his followers using his superior mental abilites, technology, and the giant Big Willy mech. His missions lead him to go to places like Fairfield, Fantasy Atoll, and Vietmahl. As a side adventure, Crypto would also encounter his son, Blastomycosis, and the phony Furon Efficiency expert, Toxoplasma Gondii, who tries to take over their mission on Earth, but instead Crypto sent him back to the homeworld. Following Kluckin's destruction in Vietmahl in an epic showdown between two giant mechs, Orthopox decided to give up the fast food business for good. Pox gives Crypto the money collected from the restaurant's profits, with which he intended to start a casino in a little town in Nevada. Cryptosporidium-139 (Path of the Furon) This Crypto clone was created in the mid-late 70's after 138 crashed his old saucer while "drunk flying". After the crash, Crypto opened a casino called the "Space Dust" (a parody of "Stardust Resort & Casino") in Las Paradiso that's used as a front to gather a steady flow of cash and Furon DNA. Pox thinks that Crypto has gone native. Soon after, they discover that the local mob family has sent a spy to gather information on them. Crypto infiltrates their casino and drives out their customers, leading the mob to go to war with Crypto. He defeats the mob, destroys all their profits and takes control of Paradiso. He begins to hear a voice instructing him in the Paths of Enlightenment and how to advance in those paths. As he begins to discover the potential of his mental powers, strange creatures attack the Space Dust casino. Pox identifies them as "Nexosporidium Warriors", whom are supposedly extinct. Crypto defeats them and reluctantly destroys all of Paradiso to erase any evidence of their being there, including their casino, and flee to Sunnywood. In Sunnywood, the duo assume that Curt Calvin, head of the Lunarian Church of Alientology, sent the Nexos and is another DNA harvesting Furon on Earth. With the help of a reporter on the supernatural named Veronica Stone whom he saved from the Lunarians, he learns of an inside man in the cult called "Deep Navel". Crypto works out a deal with this inside man, he gives him Calvin in exchange for a few favors done to get him closer to the cult's inner circle, but Deep Navel failed to keep his part of the bargain. Pox and Crypto decide to stage a "big alien arrival" to draw out Calvin. He confronts him to make him reveal his Furon form, suddenly a Nexo Walker steps on him (which reveals that he is human). Crypto destroys the walker and is suddenly shot with a tranquilizer dart and faints. He awakens three days later in a monastery in the city of Shen Long run by a Furon martial arts expert called "The Master" who was the mysterious voice in Crypto's head. After a confrontation, he agrees to be his disciple to defeat Saxon, a former student of the Master who got power-hungry and now leads a local triad to oppose the Master, and the presumed source of all the misfortune that has befallen Crypto. After a few missions, the Master tells Crypto to hold a martial arts tournament to attract Saxon, but the Master lied so he can face Saxon alone. Crypto got back to watch Saxon kill the Master. Enraged, Crypto tracks Saxon and tries to destroy him, until Nexos came and vaporized him, proving he wasn't the one who attacked his casino in Paradiso. He escaped the Nexos, and learns from Pox that those Nexos were cloned here on Earth by an organization called Francodyne Industries. The two head off to Belleville, France to investigate. In Belleville, France, Crypto and Pox go after the head of Francodyne Industries, Henri Crousteau, who is working on a virus to de-integrate Furon DNA from the human genome, which will result in the crumbling of the Furon Empire. After going on a few missions, Crypto stops the Nexo Walkers carrying the virus and destroys Crousteau who was in a giant, robotic squid. As Crousteau dies, Crypto learns that the Furons could make synthetic DNA, which means his mission on Earth was pointless, and someone was controlling Crousteau's Nexos from the Furon homeworld to attack Crypto's casino. They come to the conclusion that their true enemy was Emperor Meningitis. The two go back home to Furon to kill the Emperor. On the Fourth Ring of Furon, Crypto wants to kill the emperor in his palace but that didn't work. In the meantime, Crypto gets Pox a new clone body, sort of. His new body is a monkey. As a distraction, Crypto uses the captured humans from the dome to keep the palace security busy while they break into the palace. Crypto confronts the Emperor, who attacks using a giant, robotic bust of himself, but Crypto managed to defeat it. After Meningitis's defeat, he interrogates him, but he disintegrates into dust (the Emperor was 500 years old). All of a sudden, the Jade Talisman (the trinket that was given to him by the Master before he died) made the Master reappear before him, who revealed that he was behind all of his troubles, the Nexos attacking his casino, faking his death, exposing the synthetic DNA, everything, so he can become the Emperor. Angered by this betrayal, Crypto hints at Pox to slam him into a wall, which turned the Master into paste. Crypto is depressed that his whole mission was just one big lie and eats some synthetic DNA, which made him hurl all over the floor. Pox tells Crypto that as long as synthetic DNA can make him lose his lunch, there will always be a reason to destroy all humans. Crypto goes back to Earth, while Pox stays behind to take Meningitis's place on the throne. They say their goodbyes, then the Furons come to greet their new Emperor. Powers & Abilities Crypto is one of the Furon species, which is one of the most advanced alien civilizations in the universe. He has been heavily upgraded genetically and holds strong alien weaponry, making him a powerful Furon Invader. His otherworldly mental powers, weapons and technology allow him to cause great havoc among the insignificant humans. Furons are known for their weak and frail bodies. For Crypto to function on the battlefield, he is equipped with a jetpack that he can use for more mobility and fly to great heights. He also has a personal shield implanted within him that make him able to withstand great damage. Its limited energy supply being its only drawback, the shield loses power every time he takes damage. If that happens, Crypto must avoid getting hurt until it recharges. Weapons Crypto is armed with an arsenal of easily accessible weapons for destroying targets, and any obstacles in his way. His most basic one is the Zap-O-Matic, which fires a continuous bolt of electricity at the enemy. His other standard weapons include the Anal Probe, for drilling into a human's body and stealing their brain stem. The Disintegrator Ray, a powerful weapon that shoots fiery plasma that reduces humans to ash, and blows away objects and vehicles. Also, there is the Ion Detonator, which launches ion bombs that takes out large groups when it explodes. While the weapons mentioned above is his standard arsenal, Crypto will gain additional weapons made by Pox to wreak even greater destruction on the humans as time passes. They will allow Crypto to send objects flying (Dislocator), unleash destructive meteor showers (Meteor Strike), summon a demon beast from the beneath the earth (Burrow Beast), shoot floating orbs of lightning (Ball Lightning), turn humans into zombies (Zombie Gun), sprout plant monsters (Venus Human Trap), create black holes (Black Hole Gun), and many more with every series installment. Mental Abilities Crypto has advanced mental powers, due to his genes being upgraded by Orthopox on a regular basis. Despite that, his cognitive powers have been called "shockingly limited". He can move objects, read thoughts, and bend humans and even lesser Furons to his will. His mental abilities give him the power to manipulate objects with thought (PK), read minds for gathering information (Cortex Scan), use mind control to influence actions, erase memories, and put them to sleep (Hypnotize), and implant illusions into the minds of every surrounding human near him to blend into the environment (Holobob). His abilities are limited by concentration. Each time he uses a mental ability, it drains a portion of mental energy, which can be refilled by taking the thoughts of humans with Cortex Scan. When Crypto was re-cloned with pure Furon DNA in Destroy All Humans! 2, his mental powers are stronger and are no longer limited by concentration. His PK is now powerful enough to alter the matter of objects, so he can transform them into ammunition (Transmogrify), and instead of taking the appearance of humans, he snatches their bodies to blend into their environment (Body Snatch). Under guidance from The Master in Path of the Furon, Crypto has learned to attract many objects (PK Magnet), and even stop time itself to use a more powerful PK Throw (Temporal Fist). Saucer Crypto's most effective tool is his Saucer, a Furon scout ship that is faster than any human aircraft, and is armed with weapons of mass destruction, so it can destroy buildings and level whole cities when Crypto needs to, and deal with bigger threats (military weapons, giant robots, Blisk and Nexos, etc.). In Path of the Furon, the Saucer has been replaced by a more advanced model after the old one crashed due to inebriation. The Death Ray is the standard weapon that fires a superheated beam that incinerates enemies and levels buildings. The Sonic Boom generator launches shockwaves that can take out large groups. The Saucer also contains the most powerful weapon at Crypto's disposal, the Quantum Deconstructor. When fired, it is like a small nuclear weapon, which obliterates everything caught in its radius, that includes people, objects, and buildings. The Saucer's Abducto Beam, while not technically a weapon, is used to abduct people to process their DNA, capture and imprison humans, and to carry large objects like vehicles in its anti-gravity beam. The beam has been upgraded so that it can drain energy from the objects it carries to repair any damage (Drain), or transform them into extra ammunition for its weapons (Transmogrify). It also gains the ability to hide itself from plain sight (Cloak). The Saucer eventually gains new weapons with every game, like ones that create anti-gravity fields (Anti-Gravity Field), generate lightning attacks (Electro-Cone), shoot missiles (Seeker Drones) and plasma bolts (Plasma Cannons), and create and guide tornado storms (Tornadotron). Cloning Like all Furons, his genetic signature is logged into his race's cloning banks. The Saucer is equipped with its own cloning chamber that is linked to Crypto's own alien DNA. Whenever he dies on a mission, he will be restored in another clone body with his memories and personality intact. This makes him virtually immortal, and can never truly die from conventional means. Gallery Cryptoguy.png|Destroy All Humans! appearance 300pxdestroyallhumans220060602031034410_2.jpg|Destroy All Humans! 2 appearance Crypto_from_big_willy_unleshed.jpg|Big Willy Unleashed appearance destroy-all-humans-path-of-the-furon-20080711110105731_640w.jpg|Path of the Furon appearance Crypto 10.jpg Crypto 9.jpg Crypto 8.jpeg Crypto 7.jpg Crypto 6.jpg Crypto 5.jpg Crypto 4.png Crypto 3.jpg Crypto 2.jpg Crypto 1.jpg Going somewhere.png ﻿ Quotes *''"There's a time for thought and there's a time for action, and this is one of those times!... The second one!"'' *''"When do I get to blow things up?!"'' *''"Crypto, here. How's the view from the safety of the Mothership?"'' *''"Attention, earth creature! This planet is now part of the Furon Empire. Your benevolent masters welcome you. At this time, we wish to abduct you for the purpose of scientific research. The procedure with be protracted and invasive. Do you have any objections?"'' *''"Earth creature, I am addressing you! Respond or be vaporized!"'' *''"I am not green!"'' (his reaction to being called a "little green man") *''"You think you can destroy us so easily? You humans are pathetic! We will control your government and destroy all humans!"'' (Crypto in a bonus content video of the first game) *''"Don't get mad, get sadistic."'' *''"I think this calls for the "Jumbo Probe"."'' *''"Me, I get my kicks the old-fashioned way. Beating up bad monkeys!"'' *''"Attention, humans. I am Cryptosporidium of the planet Furon. This planet is now a territory of the Furon Empire. Resist this!"'' *''"King Kong ain't got nothing on me!"'' *''"Pathetic humans!"'' *''"I'm a freakin' supernova!"'' *''"Attention, Blisk! I am Cryptosporidium of the planet Furon. This planet is now a territory of the Furon Empire, and your asses belong to me!"'' *(To Coyote Bongwater) "Guess again, sunshine. Nice little setup. Guns, cheap Russian booze, teenage bra-burning hippie chicks... A man after my own heart, if I had one." *(Crypto's attitude about Psychokinesis) "Whatever, I look at a cow, it goes up. I look away, it falls down. End of story." *''"This will be the greatest thing in your life since you found out that boil on your butt was just a marshmallow."'' *''"Now that's what I call a subtle gag."'' *''"Games? On a computer? You're wasting your time doc."'' *''"You're right! Forget the casino, forget enlightenment, I'm going back to doing what really counts: kicking ass and taking brains! So, when are we going back to Earth?"'' *''"See you in ten years, Pox! You'll like the future, I've got a feeling big hair is gonna be in style again!" (Last lines in ''Path of the Furon). Trivia *Crypto resembles the Martians from the popular 1996 film Mars Attacks.﻿ *The definition for the word, Cryptosporidium, is a microscopic parasite that causes the disease cryptosporidiosis. Both the parasite and the disease are commonly known as "Crypto." Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Furons